Chiron
"Die with honor my friend" Background frameless | right | 250px | Ranger/Centaur/Lover First of three Brothers, Chiron was first in line to take over the tribe. Until his banishment set upon by his twin brother,. Out for revenge, Chiron began working for a Pixie Merchant, named Verden, in order to survive in the human world. Continuously work on a bow worthy of a centaur that would allow him to slay his brother for revenge. Story so far As Darkness unfolded in the realm the Chirons fighting skills were tested over and over again, each time more and more Undead turned to dust by his arrows. leondra te mountain lion & the gnome city incident Fate had it that he was forced to return to the centaur village, only to find the devastation of a mysterious force that killed most of the centaurs of only 28 remained and his younger brother left in charge of them. cave encounter Marriage of a fellow party member off to the desert... Quotes "Die! You Monster!" "go with Honor" Stats Class(es)/Prestige/ECL:Ranger 11/ Order of the Bow Initiate 4/ ECL 19 Race/Gender/Alignment/size/height/weight/other:Centaur/M/NC/L/7'10"/2,100lbs/awesome Ability scores STR 22(6) DEX 24(7) CON 16(3) INT 10(0) WIS 18(4) CHA 10(10) Combat Options Hit points/HD: 188(2d8RHD+11d10HD+4d8HD) Speed: 50ft Initiative Modifier: +7 (+2 Urban, +2 Forest) Base attack bonus;Grapple: +20/15/10/5 Weapons: name, Attack bonus, damage, crit range, range, dmg type, ammo +1 Large Hunting Undead Bane Composite Greatbow with +6 strength rating, +11(+2 Undead), 2d8+9(+2d6 Undead), 19-20/x3,120ft (2miles) Piercing, 100 large arrows Large long sword, +6, 2d6+6, 19-20/x2, melee, slashing, N/A Armor Class:27=armor+7Dex+-1 size+3 natural+2 magic Dmg Reduc 5/silverTouch AC: 19Flat-footed AC:18 Armor Worn: Large Vampyre Hide MW, +7 max dex, -1 armor check, 60lbs, -5 dmg reduction/silver or magic Shield Carried: n/a Saving throws Fortitude: 12Reflex: 22Will: 15 Magic/Turning/Rage/Spells/Companion/Familiar: Spells/per day 1st level ranger spells; 2, 2nd level ranger spells; 2, 3rd level ranger spells; 1, 4th level ranger spells Knows all ranger spells but must prepare daily Companion: Leondra (Anthropormophic Mountain Lion/level 11 barbarian) Magic items worn: none atm XP & Gold: XP:133,440 Gold: 176gp Racial Attributes/ Class features: Dark vision 60ft; Wild Empathy (+2); Favored Enemies: Undead, Constructs, Dragons; Simple & Martial Weapon Proficiency; Light & Medium armor Proficiency; Shield Proficiency; Animal Companion; Ranged Precision +2d8; Woodland stride; Swift tracker; Favored terrains: Urban, Forest; Quarry; Track; Feats: Point blank shot; Rapid reload; Rapid shot; Endurance; Precise shot; Improved Critical x2: Crossbows, Bows; Many Shot; Weapon focus x2: Bow, crossbow; Nemesis (undead); Evasion; Close combat; Greater weapon focus: bows; Improved precise shot; augmented healing; Improved favored enemy; Languages: Common, Sylvan, Elven Skills: Appraise: Balance:7 Bluff: Climb: 6 Concentration:9 Craft(______): Bow-making 15 Craft(______): Decipher script: Diplomacy: Disable Device: Disguise:7 Escape Artist: Forgery: Gather Information: Handle Animal: 10 Heal: 20 Hide: 3 Intimidate: Jump:6 Knowledge (arcana): Knowledge (arch/eng): Knowledge (dungeoneering):7 Knowledge (geography): 5 Knowledge (history): Knowledge (local): Knowledge (nature):2 Knowledge (nobility/royalty): Knowledge (the planes): Knowledge (psionics): Knowledge (religion): 2 Knowledge (_________): Listen:17 Move silently:12 Open lock: Perform (_____): Profession (_____): Ride:9 Search:15 Sense Motive: Slight of Hand: Spellcraft: Spot: 13 Survival: 22 Swim:6 Tumble: Use Magic Device: Use Rope:16 Other Info Category:PCs Category:GC Category:Browse